Rehearsal
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Kaoru will use any and every opportunity to perfect his brotherly love act with Hikaru. ::Smutty giftfic for AkumaStrife::


What is this I don't even. Just some excuse to write moar twincest? Yeah, that's basically it.

So, I wrote this for my friend AkumaStrife as sort of a Valentine's Day gift. I don't even know if this makes sense because sometimes when you're writing something, it makes more sense in your head and then goes to hell when you try to write it. I hope you like this though, and thanks for the brownies. :D

* * *

Even though he's the younger twin, he should have known better. But he didn't let that stop him. In fact, it's probably what motivated him to keep going. Being the "devil types" of the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru were never fans of rules or restrictions, written or unwritten. For that reason, the whole taboo aspect of lusting after his twin made it all the more appealing.

He hadn't always viewed his older brother as something more, something desirable. It just...happened. Given how much time they spent together throughout their lives and how comfortable they were with each other, it was to be expected that they'd become closer than most siblings. The twin factor played into their intimacy too, but even other twins probably didn't share the same bond they did. Kaoru just never thought he would view his brother as someone he wanted to hold, to love, to kiss. He also never thought he'd be in bed beside him, carefully touching him while he slept.

In retrospect, Hikaru was responsible for Kaoru's unfamiliar emotions. The way he teased the younger twin from day to day drove me insane over time. Both of them knew the teasing was a signature part of their act, the "forbidden brotherly love" act the girls loved so dearly, but gradually slow changes accumulated. Before, Hikaru would just make a suggestive remark and grab his hands or his jaw and stare into his eyes playfully, like they both knew this was nothing but a game. Eventually Hikaru added the kissing of his wounds whenever Kaoru cut or burned himself. It was chaste enough to not appear indicative of a deeper relationship between them, but intimate enough to keep the girls coming back for more.

Now, the teasing was more sensual than ever, whether that was Hikaru's intention or not. He would take his thumb, damp from his saliva, and press it to Kaoru's bottom lip, regardless of whether or not there was food there. The look in his eyes transformed from mischievous to lecherous, like a hunter examining its prey. Of course, it was all the same to the host club guests, but the minor changes were significant enough for Kaoru to notice. The real question was whether or not Hikaru was consciously trying to seduce him. In any case, Kaoru felt he had what he was planning coming to him. It would be getting even for embarrassing him in front of their audience, always portraying him as the helpless, bashful princess character while he filled the role of the dashing, charming prince. Their roles weren't always entirely inappropriate, but not always fitting either.

But now, as his older brother slept peacefully beside him, he could turn the tables. Hikaru looked so gentle and delicate in his slumber, something only Kaoru could admire. He looked beautiful, as he always did, but especially in the pale moonlight pouring in from between the curtains. His hair partly covered his eyelids and his lips were parted ever so slightly, just enough for his soft breaths to escape. Kaoru took the hand beside Hikaru's pillow into his own and smiled. His brother didn't move. He had always been a heavy sleeper, so he wasn't too concerned about waking him up.

Kaoru's other hand crawled up to Hikaru's face, brushing away his bangs softly then sliding down his the side of his face. Such soft hair and smooth skin he had. It was hard to believe they were identical twins, because when he looked in the mirror he saw something different. He didn't see another version of Hikaru. He knew how different they were, even if it wasn't readily apparent to the rest of the world. He almost wished his brother's eyes were open because to Kaoru, those were the feature that really separated them. Like magnets, their forces pulled towards each other. Whether they were in the host club or alone, they never liked parting their gazes. They could communicate by staring at each other all without saying a word.

Now Kaoru was communicating with him using his hands instead of his eyes or his voice. His other hand cradled Hikaru's face in his hand as he rubbed his thumb gently against his bottom lip. The feeling of his breath tickling his hand made him smile. Both of his hands moved down his chest, taking in the curves and contours of the underlying muscles. Hikaru shifted a little as he sometimes did in his sleep, but Kaoru didn't budge until Hikaru stopped moving. Then his hands slid down to rest on his hips. Kaoru inched closer to his twin, so close that he once again felt Hikaru's steady breathing and Kaoru was hesitant to breathe in fear that he may wake up.

But then, he realized, there was something of greater concern than his breath. He felt heat pooling in his groin, and given how close they were now, he could feel himself poking into his twin's thigh. He felt his heart pound rapidly against his chest, his hands tremble slightly, but the thrill was exciting, intoxicating, and enough to make him press his lips against Hikaru's in a tender kiss. Kaoru brought his hips into Hikaru's and sighed into his mouth. The physical contact between their lower bodies was so euphoric it took Kaoru a few minutes to process the feeling of Hikaru's mouth moving, then his eyelids slowly opening.

Alarmed, Kaoru pulled away, a deep pink blush dusting his cheeks. Should he apologize or act like he was sleeping? He had no idea, he couldn't think at that moment. He rolled onto his side and faced the window.

"...Kaoru?"

He remained silent.

"Kaoru, I know you're awake. Look at me."

Sighing, Kaoru rolled back to face Hikaru. He didn't look angry or disgusted like he thought he might. In fact, he looked...amused? He brought his hands up to Kaoru's face and pressed their bodies together as they'd been only a few minutes ago. Kaoru blushed and moaned softly when he felt their crotches press together.

"What were you doing earlier?" Hikaru asked in a low, playful voice.

"I..." Kaoru really had no explanation, at least not a logical one. He blamed his stupid hormones. He blamed himself for not being particularly attracted to anyone else. He blamed Hikaru for being a tease, for making him never be certain of whether Hikaru was acting or not when they were together.

"I don't know. Rehearsing for host club duties?" The response sounded much better in his head. Once he said it, he realized how incredibly cheesy that sounded, and Hikaru's chuckle confirmed this.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Call what?"

"This." Hikaru locked their lips in another kiss, this time deeper. Their bodies pressed against each other, entangling their legs and arms together. The position probably appeared awkward, but it felt right. Hikaru entwined his fingers in Kaoru's hair with one hand and used the other to give him the same treatment he'd received earlier. He felt the vibrations of Kaoru's purrs in his mouth and unconsciously moved against him, increasing the volume of their pants and moans. They could have stripped by now, but the sensation of clothing against their heated skin heightened their arousal. That, and they were too lazy to bother taking off their clothes just to put them back on again.

Kaoru broke the contact between their mouths to rest his head on the older twin's shoulder. He accidentally sunk his teeth into his collarbone for a moment, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind. All he was concerned about was the heat pooling in between their legs. With one final thrust Kaoru came with a deep, throaty growl. The feral sound was enough to send Hikaru over the edge and make him release soon afterward. They both lay there, embracing each other with flushed faces and sticky pajama pants, but they didn't care. It was just comfortable enough for them.

"I thought..."Kaoru began, barely about to think or speak coherently. "I mean, I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what? That I would do that because you're my brother?" Hikaru laughed. "Have you been paying attention to what we do in the host club?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought maybe you were just..." Pause. "A good actor, or something."

"You can't really fake the chemistry we have," Hikaru said. "Obviously you knew that since you just felt me up like that."

"I guess I did," Kaoru said, laughing a little.

As far as either was concerned, they were two parts of a whole, incomplete without the other. They shared everything: blood, sweat, tears, laughter, and love. They shared a brief kiss before trying to go back to sleep, not bothering to move.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time," he said, half-jokingly. "If you want to molest me, just ask instead of doing it and disrupting my sleep."


End file.
